Eastern 17
NoDQ Eastern Episode 17 is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninth episode overall. Matches The show opens with a video package to hype the rivalry between Freddy Krueger and Mr. Clean. Ganondorf v Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ganondorf charges Superman but Superman counters into a back body drop. Ganondorf fires back with punches and knees. Superman knocks Ganondorf into the ropes then leaps onto him from the turnbuckles, sending him to the outside. Superman leaps over the top rope onto Ganondorf, then repeats the process. Superman returns Ganondorf to the ring then leaps back into the ring with a springboard hurricanrana to get a 2-count. Superman gives Ganondorf a series of punches and chops then tries to hit a Speeding Bullet but misses. Ganondorf capitalises and gives Superman a low clothesline, tripping him. Ganondorf gives Superman a triple backbreaker. Ganondorf knocks Superman into the ropes then clotheslines him again, knocking him to the outside. Ganondorf follows Superman outside the ring then gives him a Demon Neck Crank. Ganondorf gives Superman a military press drop. Ganondorf biels Superman into a commentary table, smashing it. Ganondorf returns to the ring as Superman is counted out. Winner: Ganondorf After the match, Ganondorf assaults Superman and gives him an S-5, followed by another. Ganondorf sets Superman up on the other commentary table and then gives him an S-5 through the table. The Joker v Batman Batman Irish whips the Joker into the ropes then catches him in a sleeper hold. The Joker low blows Batman then gives him an inverted atomic drop and a series of low blows. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Joker mounts Batman and repeatedly rams his head into the mat. The Joker makes a cover and gets a 2-count. The Joker punches Batman over the ropes to the outside. He rolls Batman back into the ring and knocks him down with a series of punches. Batman catches the Joker off-guards with a Batman Blockbuster and makes a pin for a 2-count. Batman gives the Joker a front dropkick but the Joker fires back with a knee lift. The Joker then delivers the Last Laugh. He covers Batman for a 2-count. Batman gives the Joker a bridging German suplex but the Joker’s arms are in the ropes. The two try to leap onto one another from the top rope but variously dodge until Batman hits an elbow drop for a 2-count. Batman delivers an overhead belly-to-belly suplex from the top rope for another 2-count. The Joker fires back with a top rope fallaway slam. Batman recovers and gives the Joker a neckbreaker for a 2-count. Batman Irish whips the Joker into the ropes and catches him with another Batman Blockbuster for another 2-count. The Joker returns fire with a low blow before punching Batman repeatedly in the back of the head. The Joker catches Batman with a school boy roll up for a 2-count. Batman gives the Joker a school boy of his own for another 2-count. The Joker gives Batman another low blow. The Joker gets behind Batman then catches him with the Whoopee Cushion. The Joker pins Batman but only gets a 2-count. Batman strikes Joker with an elbow and a kick. The Joker fires back with a capture suplex. Batman tries to fight back but the Joker connects with another Last Laugh. The Joker hooks Batman’s leg but still only gets a 2-count. The Joker tosses Batman around by the cowl and knocks the referee into the corner. The Joker gives the referee a top rope fallaway slam, then retrieves a kendo stick, which he uses to hit Batman in the head, bloodying Batman. The Joker covers Batman as the referee recovers, earning a 2-count. The Joker is knocked off his feet by a roundhouse kick from Batman, who elbows him into the ropes before giving him a Clothesline to the outside. Batman follows the Joker to the ringside area and rolls him back into the ring. The Joker catches Batman by surprise with a roll-up for the 3-count before fleeing the ring. Winner: The Joker It turns out Batman was surprised by Leatherface disguised as the Joker. The two attack Batman after the bell, double-teaming him until Superman walks down the entrance ramp to make the save. The Joker and Leatherface get Batman in the corner and are surprised by Superman’s entrance to the ring. Superman gives Leatherface a back body drop and lariats the Joker in the back of the head. He tosses both of them out of the ring then turns and gives Batman a Speeding Bullet and an S-5 as the show goes off the air. Category:Season 5